The Choices Of Life
by The Key Bearer
Summary: A Squinoa comedy! Rinoa joins Balemb Garden to find a really cold guy. She dislikes him, but then finds that he's her roommate! Please read and review.
1. Beginning

The Choices Of Life  
  
Finally, my first fic. I hope you enjoy. Thoughts are in ''  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII! What, you thought I did?  
  
~*(Crystal Angel Kairi)*~  
  
Rinoa Heartilly. She was all alone in the world. Ever since her mother died her father stepped away. She and him would have all these arguments. Nothing would ever seem to help her. She had very few friends, not to mention that none of them really liked her. They only showed a little sympathy towards her, but not a lot. She was sick of these people. She had decided to run away, since her life was horrible. Each day a new pain came towards her. She decided to learn to fight. She surly would be all on her own.  
  
She took a step towards her new home, Balemb Garden. The best garden of the three, as it said in the article she had read a while ago. Now she walked into the building. There she saw that the garden was bigger than she had anticipated. All she could do was wonder around. She began her journey through a blue door. Soon she recognized it as a library. There stood a girl who appeared to be Rinoa's age. She had long, black pigtails and brown eyes.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked politely. Rinoa smiled. Never had she been treated with respect. She might enjoy her stay at Balemb Garden. Of course, it also may be hard for her since she has no experience with fighting.  
  
"I just transferred here and I'm kinda lost. Would it be okay with you if you showed me where the Headmaster's office is?" Rinoa blinked, trying to lose the embarrassment that filled her head. The stupidest question to ever ask was what she had just said. She better remember where everything is in the future.  
  
"Yes, go to the Directory and go in the elevator to floor three. His room is in there." Rinoa only nodded and almost ran towards the exit to the library. She went to the Directory feeling so stupid since the elevator was there all the long. She entered the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. When the elevator finally stopped, she saw someone wearing all black. He had brown hair, and wore a white T-shirt with a black jacket and pants, but she couldn't see his eyes. He went into the elevator once she had left it. She tried to see his eyes, but his was already gone down.  
  
She decided to continue to the Headmaster's office. She opened the thin door and there she saw Headmaster Cid. She walked up to him nervously, not knowing what to say. "I...um, I'm the er new transferred student, Rinoa Heartilly," she said knowing she wasn't getting the right words out of her mouth.  
  
"Yes, we've been expecting you, Miss. Heartilly. Do you have a weapon?" Cid eyed her, only making her even more nervous. Did it sound all right to say that you didn't in a military school?  
  
"Um, actually..no," she quickly answered, hoping that it didn't sound as bad as she thought it did. Would she have a choice of weapons? What would she pick?  
  
"Well then, we have several choices. Would you like to see them?" Rinoa only nodded, not being able to open her mouth and say the right words. "There's the Gunblade, which only two people carry in garden. It may be too heavy for you, though." Rinoa shook her head, afraid that it would be too heavy. "There's the nunchaku, great for beginners." She shook her head again, if saying 'I'm not a beginner.' "The Blaster Edge?" He asked, not knowing what she'd like. She studied the weapon carefully. It was nice, kind of like a boomerang. She nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, what level are you at?" Rinoa gulped. She had no experience in fighting, only making it harder to talk. She bit her lip and began to speak finally.  
  
"I'm level one. I have no experience in fighting at all," she mumbled while looking at the floor nervously. She looked into Cid's eyes but Cid didn't speak. He looked like he was about to laugh.  
  
"Well, I wonder why someone your age would come to this school with no experience in fighting. We'll have to give you extra help. Your roommate will help you."  
  
"Who is my roommate?" Rinoa asked not meaning to say it out loud. It was too late now, she couldn't stop herself. She was too curious to.  
  
"Well, it's room thirty-four. You'll just have to figure that out for yourself." Rinoa sighed as she was dismissed. Then she remembered that class was going to start in fifteen minutes! She quickly ran to the elevator and went down. She ran towards the Directory. She stared at it until she found Dormitory. It would take about five minutes to get there, and back. One minute to get to the classroom and two to get her stuff. She had to hurry.  
  
She raced across the hall and into her dorm. She got her supplies and left as soon as she could. Soon she was beginning to get close to the elevator when... "Student ID number 78326, Rinoa! You are not allowed to run in the garden. The only place permitted to run is in the Training Center. Do I make myself clear?" Rinoa nodded and began to slowly walk towards the elevator. She pushed the button to the second floor and opened the door to the classroom.  
  
"Rinoa, you're late!" Quistis, her instructor, scolded. "One the other hand, you're new so I'll allow you to come in normally. However, if you are late again, you will be disciplined." Rinoa nodded and then stared at the new faces that surrounded her. Quistis, noticing this decided to speak up.  
  
"You will sit next to Selphie, the girl in the yellow," she commanded. Rinoa did as she was told and sat next to Selphie.  
  
"Hi, I'm Selphie, as you should know!" Selphie whispered into Rinoa's ear. This made Rinoa less uncomfortable. It felt a lot better having someone who will actually talk to you sit next to you.  
  
"Rinoa, since you have absolutely no experience in fighting, you will be partnered with someone. We've decided the most experienced fighter in this class. We still are calculating who the strongest is." Rinoa sighed. She was going to be partnered up with the strongest person in the class. Who would that be anyway? She didn't know, or really care.  
  
After class she was surrounded by three individuals staring at her. "The strongest in the class is me," he said. Rinoa hated this. She used to think that her life in Balemb was going to be great. Now, if she was stuck with this guy, she'd die in the first lesson. She could only hope it wasn't him.  
  
"LEAVE," a tall girl with gray hair and a patch over her eye said as she began to leave. A dark skinned man with a jacket but no shirt followed her.  
  
"By the way, name's Seifer," he blew a kiss and left. Rinoa almost wanted to vomit afterwards. She began to walk to the classroom exit when a bunch of girls surrounded her.  
  
"Seifer likes you, consider it an honor," she said.  
  
"He is the strongest, you're so lucky!"  
  
"Did he ask you out?"  
  
Rinoa got overwhelmed by all these questions. Why would these girls be so obsessed with him? He was just a jerk, what was so good about him? Maybe his looks, but she didn't think his was that attractive.  
  
Soon the girls left her as Rinoa had to lie and say that she hopes that he is the strongest and that he's so hot. After she almost puked, but kept it in.  
  
Soon after, when not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into.. that same guy that she saw in the elevator. He continued to walk and didn't even help her up. That was very rude, but he left too soon and she didn't know where he went. Then she saw a girl behind her.  
  
"Hey, Rinoa," she said as she gave Rinoa a hand. Rinoa grabbed it and pulled herself up. She smiled. "Are you actually interested in Seifer?" She whispered. Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"No, I hate him." He was just so.. demanding. Always thinking that he was the best in the garden. She wouldn't dare go on a date with him.  
  
"So, why were you on the ground?" Selphie asked looking suspicious. Rinoa smiled trying to think of an excuse but decided to tell the truth.  
  
"I bumped into someone," Rinoa replied. She sounded really embarrassed. Selphie smiled to let her know that it was ok.  
  
"It's ok, I fell down the first day I came here." Selphie smiled remembering the time she bumped into someone. "He was cold, but he was very serious and if you ask him a question like 'Could you give me a tour' he'll give you a great explanation."  
  
"Do you like him?" Rinoa asked knowing that it was very rude to ask someone who they like or if they like this one person.  
  
"Too cold for me," she replied. "Well, I better go back to my dorm. Maybe we could train sometime, since you need some experience." Rinoa nodded.  
  
"I think I'll go to the Library and pick out a book to read." Selphie nodded as they both went their sperate ways. Rinoa decided on a romance novel. She had to admit that she was embarrassed the first time she went in and she would be this time. Rinoa walked in to find a guy with blonde hair and a black tattoo on his face talking to the librarian. This would distract her, so Rinoa quickly went to the book shelf to look for a book. There she saw the book 'Good Bye Pupurun' and the book 'We Meet Again, Pupurun.' She couldn't decide which one to take out, so she took both. Then she slowly went up towards the librarian.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked. Rinoa hoped that she didn't notice that it was her. She bit her lip and put the books down on the counter.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to take out the books Good Bye Pupurun and We Meet Again, Pupurun." Rinoa took a deep breath and awaited for what she was going to do.  
  
"Yes, do you have a library card?" Rinoa shock her head, saying no. "Well, we'll have to get you one. You will have to fill out this form. If you don't return the library books you will lose your privilege to sign out books." This made Rinoa bite her lip furiously.  
  
She soon began to write all this information down. She never knew that you had to do all of this. Her next class would start soon and if she were late, she could get a detention, making her lose more time to reading her books.  
  
Finally, she was done. She went back to the Librarian and signed out her books. Then she went to her dorm and set them down, knowing that she had to prepare for her next class. But the thing that stunned her was the bell rang a minute after she got to her dorm. She rushed to her class but then realized that she wasn't allowed to run. Slowly, she began to stop.  
  
Rinoa went into the elevator and pushed the button to the second floor. She walked slowly into her class to see an angry teacher.  
  
"You're late!" She hissed to her. Rinoa sighed. She knew she was in for it now.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Kenstion," she apologized as she looked at the two seats at the back. One beside a guy in black, and one beside... Seifer! She would have to look like she liked him. She wondered why no one would sit beside him, since he was such a big shot. She decided finally to sit with the guy in black. She had to calm down, it was only her first day. She sat down beside him and could hear whispering and see Seifer staring at her evilly. Why did she have to sit beside this guy?  
  
"Now class, turn on your computers and access your test on magic." It was an order. Luckily, Rinoa knew how to turn on her computer. She looked at the guy in black's screen to figure out what she was supposed to do next. She continued to mimic what he did until she got to the test screen. "You have 1300 hours to complete it." Rinoa almost screamed when she saw how many questions. There was fifty questions, meaning each question had to be answered in at least two minutes. She sighed and began to work.  
  
Question # 1: If you cast a fire on a bomb, will it heal it? Yes No  
  
Hmm, this wasn't hard. Rinoa recognized the bomb monster as a fire, since she saw one before. It was orange and had fire coming out of it's head, so it had to be fire element. All fire elements absorb fire, therefore the answer would be yes.  
  
Question # 2: What does the magic protect do? Protect you from physical damage or Protect you from magic  
  
'What, is this some kind of joke? It does the same thing as it's called, protect you. Wait, from what? Physical damage? I guess.'  
  
Question # 3: What does the magic Triple do? Makes three of you appear or allows you to use magic 3 times in a row.  
  
'Well, it'd be cool if you could make three of you appear, so I'll answer it as that.' The first mistake Rinoa had made. She made many other mistakes as well.  
  
"Class, times up! Please save all of your answers," the teacher practically ordered. Rinoa sighed, since she was only on question number thirty-seven. She would have to stay during lunch hour to continue it, or get a bad mark. At least it was the last class for today.  
  
When Rinoa left she saw Selphie walking out of her class. "Hi, Selphie," Rinoa said as she began to walk with her new friend.  
  
"Hi'ya Rinoa! Guess what, we had a training class! I went up a level!" Selphie smiled remembering the comment that she had received from the teacher.  
  
"What level are you, Selphie?" Rinoa asked curiously. Since she was only level one, she wanted to know where everyone else is.  
  
"I'm at level six! That's the average here. Say Rinoa, what level are you?" Selphie looked at her suspiciously. "You do need extra help, so I was just wondering. I won't laugh."  
  
Rinoa sighed and bit her lip. She never really wanted to tell anyone. "I'm, um level..." She stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"Come on!!! Don't keep me in suspense!" Selphie yelled across the hall. Many people took a glance at her and then turned around and did what they were doing before.  
  
"I'm at level one," Rinoa blurred out and looked at the floor. She looked back up to see that Selphie wasn't laughing, so she decided to brighten up. "I'm sure I'll get at a higher level once you and who ever is supposed to help me will level me up!" She smiled feeling less stupid.  
  
"That's the spirit! Keep it up! Don't give up until you really know you can't!" Selphie began jumping up and down, trying to keep her in a happy mode.  
  
"Wow, no offense but... are you always so.. cheerful?" Rinoa had wanted to ask this question since she began her happy go lucky attitude.  
  
"Yep, always am, I guess!" Selphie smiled. She took no offense in Rinoa's question. Rinoa smiled back. "So, what book did you take out?"  
  
"I actually took out two, Good Bye Pupurun and We Meet Again, Pupurun. Did you read those books?" Selphie jumped up and down again, telling Rinoa that she must have at least heard of it.  
  
"It was so good! I read them in the library, and then I bought them! They were so good! Such a sweet romance novel!"  
  
"Selphie, you're making me wanna read it! What happened?" Selphie shook her head and smiled again. She began to turn the opposite way of Rinoa.  
  
"No way I'm telling you what happened! You'll just have to read for yourself." She paused for a minute and then turned towards her friend. "I just remembered something! Who's your roommate?"  
  
"I'm not sure, actually. It seems that she is gone a lot. Maybe I'll meet her tonight! I hope she's nice." Selphie smiled, telling her there was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Of course you'll have a good roommate! The only bad roommates that you could have are...boys! There are no really mean girls in Balemb!"  
  
"Oh, that's a relief. Well, it's about time I trained. I better be going." Rinoa started to leave but was stopped by her friend.  
  
"Oh, no no no! You aren't allowed to go in the Training Center alone! Especially if you're at level one! Looks like I'll have to go with me." Rinoa just really smiled. They talked for the rest of the way there.  
  
"Well, there it is! I know what you're going to say. It's spooky, I know. There aren't many strong monsters, though. The only tough ones are the T- Rexaurs, which rarely appear. If they do, just run away and everything will be ok." Selphie walked up to the right door with her friend right behind her.  
  
"Come on, Selphie. I'm not scared! I'm definitely not. I'm ready for this. Well, this is my first battle so I am kinda nervous."  
  
"Oh, Rinoa. You'll get over it! Only about two Grats and you'll level up! Now Rinoa, I want you to open the door. I know this is your first battle, but you have to stay strong. You know how to work your weapon?"  
  
"Actually, not really. This will be my first time using it!" Rinoa saw Selphie's face finally turn into a frown. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Rinoa, if you don't know how to use your weapon, you should of told me. Let's go in my room and we'll practice on hitting none-moving objects." Rinoa nodded as they walked into her room.  
  
"Say Selphie.." Rinoa began to ask but stopped. She knew this was another stupid question but since they were friends she probably wouldn't get mad.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Selphie stared at her curiously for a second and then began to open up closet. Rinoa decided not to say her question. "Come on, what is it?"  
  
Rinoa finally asked, "Why are we training in your room? I can't fling my Blaster Edge around the room without breaking anything. I don't wanna be kicked out of garden on the first day for something as silly as using a weapon in a dorm."  
  
"Rinoa, who said you needed a weapon. We're practicing on your aim, not your fire!" Rinoa only looked at her with confusion written on her face. "Just wait and you'll see."  
  
After a while Selphie finally got a big wooden circle. She blow the dust off of it and began to open it. "Selphie, what is that? What does a circle have to do with training. What do I do, throw something on it?"  
  
"Exactly." Rinoa looked at her with confusion. Selphie smiled and began to laugh. "I should really get a camera! Well, we're going to play darts. You know, throw the dart at the center. Once you can do that with your own free will, hit it whenever you want, we'll go on to something else.  
  
Rinoa gulped as she threw a dart at the wooden board and it didn't even go on it. Selphie convinced her to continue doing it until she could hit it sometimes, but not always. Then Selphie decided to make her move on. "Now, basket ball!"  
  
"Selphie, please. Let's call it a day," Rinoa pleaded. She gave her the best puppy dog eyes ever, hoping that Selphie would let her off. Of course, Selphie shook her head.  
  
"No way, not until you level up to level two! Now, you know how to shoot hoops, right?" Rinoa nodded. "Good, now your goal is to get the basket ball in the net ten times without failure." Rinoa gulped and began shooting hoops. She got the first two in, but missed the third. She tried again and again and got nine out of ten. After about seven minutes, she got ten in. "Great, Rinoa. Now we'll go to the Training Center and see if you can hit the monsters!"  
  
They went into the Training Center to see how strong Rinoa really was, how good her aim was, and to try to make her level up. There was only one problem: T-Rexaurs. It was nine o'clock once they came in, and right now it was eight-fifty. They had only ten minutes to help Rinoa go from level one to level two.  
  
"Hey Rinoa! Look, there's one!" Rinoa quickly shot her Blaster Edge at it. It missed, but almost hit. "Try again!" Rinoa tried again and this time actually hit it. Unfortunately, it only did ten points of damage.  
  
"I'm never going to get this!" Rinoa said as she kept hitting it. After about five hits it countered her attack and sent her flying backward. "Ah," she screamed as it shot some Gastric juice at her. She almost fainted then. Selphie quickly cast a cure on her.  
  
"Rinoa, attacking it won't help. Why don't you try casting magic on it?" Rinoa got up slowly and rubbed the dirt off her clothes.  
  
"I don't have any magic! What do I do? This is useless. Why do I even bother? No, I have to get strong. Do you have any?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Here, take these three blizzard spells and a fire." Rinoa cast two blizzard spells and immediately it fell to the ground, dead. Rinoa immediately began her first victory dance. She lifted both her arms up and then brought them back down three times and then turned around and moved her hair back. "Great job, Rinoa!"  
  
"Yeah!! All right! I won!" Rinoa was surprised that she had already leveled up. "Hey, I also leveled up! Let's go now!" Selphie nodded as they both talked and laughed about funny things and good things that happened in their lives. After a while they heard a noise. "What was that noise?"  
  
"I don't know! Maybe a..." Suddenly a large dinosaur came in front of them. Selphie finished her sentence, "T-Rexaur!" They both began to run the opposite way, the way that would take longer to get to the exit.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie stopped running and turned to face the creature. "Need some help?" A voice came from the distance. Seifer walked in front of them. "Two girls shouldn't be training without the escort of a man." He smiled and then cast a blizzard on it. For some strange reason though, it didn't have any effect. "Come on, die!" He attacked it, but was shot back to the ground.  
  
"What was that, Seifer?" Selphie asked looking really mad. She cast a cure on him and then stared at the T-Rexaur evilly. "It can't be that hard to take down." She attacked it as well, but no effect. Then she cast a blizzard on it and the creature just dodged it. "Okaay, maybe it doesn't work." Everyone stared at Selphie for a moment and then looked back at it.  
  
"Lets try a combo attack! We'll attack it together and then cast blizzard together and see if it does anything!" They all attacked together and the T- Rexaur fell to the ground. Then they cast blizzard and it stood there, dead. "What did I tell you?" When they turned their backs it attacked them and they all fell down, dying. "Never mind."  
  
"Cure." Rinoa and Seifer were cured by Selphie and then she cured herself. "I have a better plan, run!" They all began to run but the T-Rexaur ran in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks. "What do we do?"  
  
*** End of Chapter  
  
I'm sorry I left you all a cliff hanger. What will they do, anyway? How was this fic? I need to know your opinions. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
~*(Crystal Angel Kairi)*~ 


	2. Touch

Thank you for all the reviews! I recently found that I didn't get rid of the check in the box saying if I didn't want anonymous. Now I have so you may review! Now enjoy chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. Too bad I don't.  
  
~*(Crystal Angel Kairi)*~  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
The T-Rexaur flung it's tail at them. They jumped out of the way just it time, but slammed into the ground afterward, making them lose more Hp. Selphie went out of commission, so Rinoa and Seifer were the only ones left. They had no life spells, therefore, they couldn't revive her.  
  
"What do we do now?" Rinoa asked as the adult T-Rexaur ran in front of them. They had no way of escape. Footsteps were heard in the background. Rinoa didn't dare look back, she was too afraid that more were coming.   
  
Suddenly someone in black flung his sword into the T-Rexaur's chest, right in the heart. It fell to the ground as he stabbed the beast and it perished. Blood dropped to the floor as he began to walk away. Rinoa ran to him, trying to make him stop. He was too strong, so she ran in front of him.   
  
"Thanks for saving us. Now, who do you think you are, walking away like that?" She stood right in front of him, but still couldn't see his eyes. He didn't reply, he kept on going. Then Seifer grabbed the collar of his neck.  
  
"Answer Rinoa's question, Leonhart! What level are you anyway? How could you kill a T-Rexaur? Why did you try to show off."  
  
"I'm not showing off. I saved your butts even when I didn't want to. I could always kill a T-Rexaur, and my level is none of your business. You yourselves should be more prepared." He left them then.  
  
"That...meanie! He was such a..wait! Does this mean that he's stronger than you? No lying!" Rinoa stared at him evilly. "I want answers, who is he?"  
  
"Well, well, well. His name is Squall and he's alone all the time. All he does is train, so it's no wonder that he's the strongest. Heh, he'll have to train you!" Rinoa stepped up to him giving him a face like: Are you serious? "Yep, sure am. You'd better leave him alone before he kills you! Trust me, I train with him."  
  
Rinoa walked up to her friend picked her up. "We'll have to get her a doctor." Seifer helped her carry Selphie back to the infirmary. Then Rinoa thought of all these things. Who was her roommate. How strong was Squall? She didn't know. She only stared at her friend to see that she was getting up.   
  
*  
"Squall, you want to go on one on one? We'll see who's the strongest." Squall nodded and took out his Gunblade. Seifer drew his, and they began the battle.   
  
Him and Squall both attacked each other. Their Gunblades met, causing sparks to fly up. Seifer wanted to win so then he could prove that he was stronger, and to train Rinoa. Squall on the other hand just wanted to beat Seifer to prove that he was stronger. With each of them trying their hardest, it was going to be a long battle.  
  
*  
  
Rinoa walked into her room after a long day. She was very tired, since it was about ten o'clock. She decided to read her books though, instead of going to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Squall. How cold he was. How could someone live like that? She didn't even know her roommate. She could be gone a lot though. Who knows? She began to read her book, unaware that a battle was being taken placed.   
  
*  
  
Seifer fell down as Squall pushed him with his Gunblade. He allowed Seifer to get up, only thinking that he could have ended their training session. Seifer didn't get up, though. He began to use fire cross. He cast fire on him and then ran up to him. Squall knew that it was against rules to use your limit break during a fight, but he couldn't stop Seifer. Seifer, instead of attacking Squall's side, attacked Squall's head. Blood poured out as Squall fell to the ground, anger rushing inside of him. He used his limit break, forgetting that it was against rules. He used Rough Divide on Seifer's head just as he had done. Then he saw a bloody line across Seifer's head. The pain on his began to get worse. He saw Seifer fall to the ground. "I won," he whispered as he fell down and fainted.  
  
*  
  
Rinoa was almost finished chapter one in her book when she heard a loud noise. "Ahh!" It was like a scream. She looked out her window and spotted Seifer and Squall on the ground. She quickly ran outside and saw them lying on the ground. For some strange reason, she directly went to Squall. She stared at him and smiled. 'He's so cute when he's asleep.' Then she noticed a huge cut across his forehead. Seeing that he had his Gunblade, he probably was fighting. 'He's one of the two people who carry a Gunblade!' She never noticed until now. Then she looked at Seifer and saw that he also carried a Gunblade. 'So bizarre.' He had the same cut on his forehead as well. Noticing this she decided to get help. 'Selphie.'  
  
Rinoa ran across the halls as she went to Selphie's dorm. She knew it was late at night, and she probably would be asleep. This was more important then sleep, though. It was matter of life and death, not tired and awake.   
  
"Selphie, wake up!" Rinoa almost found herself screaming. She continued knocking and pounding on her door until she had finally got out lazily. She barely had her eyes opened and could see that she wasn't too happy about being woken up.  
  
"What it is? You know I just got out of the infirmary." She asked and then found herself yawning. She could barely even stand up. 'This better be important.' She thought, 'Or I'm going back to sleep.'  
  
"Selphie! Squall and Seifer are both dying outside! They both are losing blood fast! I need your help to get them to the infirmary." Selphie immediately got out of her dorm and went back with Rinoa. They went to Zell's dorm first, thinking that they'd need help.  
  
"Zell, WAKE UP!" Selphie knew he was a hard sleeper, and was almost positive that he wouldn't help and or would only do it for a hot-dog. Zell, apparently wasn't even asleep, and was just secretly eating in his dorm.  
  
"What da ya want?" He asked. Then he looked at their faces to see that they had a serious look in them, as if something bad happened. "Something happened?" Rinoa and Selphie quickly explained what had happened and then they were all went outside.   
  
*  
  
"Ah, did they kill themselves?" Zell asked carrying Seifer while Rinoa and Selphie carried Squall. "I think I'm breaking my back," Zell whined as he stopped for a little rest. Then he saw Rinoa stare at him evilly and he slowly got up and began to walk, mumbling to himself.  
  
Rinoa thought of this as a different way. She thought that Squall was pretty cute, and kept mentally slapping herself for holding onto Squall's legs. Finally, they got there though. She was so relieved.   
  
"Why are you here?" The doctor asked until she saw them set to men with blood gushing out of their foreheads. "Well, what happened?"  
  
"Well, they were fighting. I guess a little too rough. Seifer probably said it was training and tricked Squall or something, since what I saw from his was... not that great." The doctor first began working on Seifer, knowing that his wound was worse.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can help them, but I'll try my best. I should have a curaga..." The woman stood there for a moment. "I only have one left," she almost whispered. "It'll be Seifer, since Squall has more chance of living." For some reason, this sent chills up Rinoa's spine. She didn't really like the guy, but he didn't deserve this. No one did. Rinoa shed a tear, and turned around to leave.  
  
*  
  
Squall found himself in darkness. Nothing surrounded him. He felt empty. He remembered that he was always alone, nobody there to hold his hand. Now for some reason he missed it. Then he remembered the battle with Seifer. He knew he had won, but he received a nasty scar around the bridge of his nose. It didn't matter to him, though. There was only one down side to being stronger, Rinoa. Now he probably was the strongest. Still he didn't know who his roommate is, but assumed it was Rinoa, since she was new. He knew that woman weren't allowed in men's dorms, and that this could be a problem...  
  
"...Squall," he heard, but as hard as he tried to find it, he couldn't. He then felt a great pain against his forehead. It was the same pain as the one from the fight. Probably he was in Dr. Kadowaki's office right now, and no one cared except the doctor.   
  
"He's going cold!" He heard someone scream. Yes, he was at her office. Someone else was there, too. He heard many voices. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. His vision at first was cloudy, but then everything came out perfectly.  
  
"..What the?" He asked, seeing many faces staring at him. He right now, wasn't in the mood to be stared at.   
  
"You were...dying?" Rinoa almost screamed, keeping eye contact as far as possible. "You were dying. Heck, we thought you were dead." Squall could tell that she was frightened. Why, though? Why would someone care if he died?  
  
"So, what's that to you?" He asked. It sounded so rude, not as rude as it did when he had said it in his head. She must've been the person who brought him in.  
  
"Don't give me that. I worked really hard to get you here. You know how heavy you are?" She tried to be as polite as possible. Anger threatened to scream.  
  
"Why didn't you just leave me there?" Squall eyed Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa. Rinoa's anger pushed through. She set her eyes on his, then realizing how beautiful they were.  
  
"So, your the average guy that would leave someone dying on the ground?" She spat at him. "I'm not putting up with this." She left the room followed by Selphie and then Zell. Squall began to get up to go to his dorm when something pushed him back.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you need to recover. We don't have any healing magic that would have any affect on that so you'll have to stay the night." Squall sighed as he went back down, deciding that he should let the doctor have her way.  
  
*  
  
"He's so mean!" Rinoa almost screamed, struggling to whisper. "Someone saves your life and then that's how they thank you." Rinoa sighed. "I can't wait until I see Seifer," she said sarcastically. Then she pulled out her books that she got from the Library. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep, she began to read it.  
  
After reading the first chapter she fell in love with the book. It was about second chances, the choices you make, what you get in return. Then Rinoa realized something. Squall might not have been so nice about it, but maybe truly inside he was thankful about it.  
  
*** End of Chapter  
  
I know, that wasn't as long as the last chapter, but I didn't know what else to write about. I wouldn't want to start a whole new day. In this fic it might take a while for Squall and Rinoa to fall in love, just to warn you. I see too many fics where they fall in love at first sight, when in the game it took the whole game to make them kiss. So, that's why it'll take a while for them to fall in love.  
  
Important messages: First, I may not be able to update as frequently as I wish to. The second is that I found out that anonymous reviewers weren't allowed to review. I quickly fixed this problem so now the anonymous reviewers that tried to review me last chapter may.  
  
~*(Crystal Angel Kairi)*~ 


End file.
